


As Luck Would Have It

by NetflixQueen



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 22:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15850929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NetflixQueen/pseuds/NetflixQueen
Summary: Arthur’s week wasn’t going well and his bad luck had no end in sight. At least, not till he met Merlin. Just not their first meeting— or their second. But, you know what they say about three.





	1. Hate at First Spill

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t beta’ed, and also is typed on my phone at 4:00 AM, so any and all mistakes are mine :)

Arthur’s week really hasn’t been going his way. First, he missed his first Organic Chemistry lab; how did he miss the email about the class being moved temporarily to Monday instead of Tuesday? Then, he somehow ended up in the middle of a screaming match- if it could really be called that, it was over text after all- between his father, Uther, and sister, Morgana. Those two really need to learn to leave their problems out of the family group chat. Seemingly forgetting that all bad things come in three’s, Arthur decided to go out to the pub with a couple mates to unwind after a grueling study session. “Calculus will be the death of me,” whined Gwaine from across the table.

“Maybe if you actually bought the textbook, instead of trying to borrow mine all the time, you wouldn’t struggle so much,” chimed in Leon.

“Yeah, right! Like hell I’d pay £165 for a single book when you’ve got a perfectly good copy,” replied Gwaine, finishing his beer, “Hey Princess!” Gwaine yelled to Arthur from across the pub, “Grab me another drink while you’re up there!”

Giving a mock salute, Arthur turned around to the bar and held up two fingers to the bartender, ordering his and Gwaine’s drinks. Arthur grabbed the drinks thanking the bartender, and turned back towards the booth, only to immediately run right into a dark haired man. “Hey! Watch where you’re going, asshole!” shouted a beer covered Arthur.

“Same goes for you, prat,” replied the man, before pushing past Arthur to catch up with his friends.

Arthur made it back to the booth with two half full mugs of beer and a sour look on his face, which turned even more sour upon seeing Gwaine laughing and slapping Percival’s arm. The others at least had the decency to try not to laugh. “Spill something?” chuckled out Gwaine.

“Haha, very funny,” replied Arthur, drinking what was left of his beer, “well I’ll take that as a sign that it’s time for me to turn in for the night,” After exchanging good nights with his mates, Arthur made his way back to his flat. He made his way to his bedroom, stripped off his damp clothes, and climbed into bed. _Maybe tomorrow will go my way_ thought Arthur before slipping off to sleep.

Of course, Arthur was wrong about his luck turning around, as he awoke to a flat reeking of stale beer. _Great_ , thought Arthur, _I guess I’ll have to do my laundry today_. With that thought, Arthur dragged himself out of bed and got dressed, thanking the heavens that he had no classes today. After gathering his dirty clothes into a hamper, Arthur made his way to the basement of his building to throw his washing in, only to find all the machines in use or out of order. _Of course,_ he thought _bitterly, this is the exact reason why I do my laundry Sunday morning_. Arthur’s self-pity was cut short by the signal of a washer saying it was done. Hopefully they’ll be down in a second, Arthur thought. After waiting five minutes, Arthur decided to take matters into his own hands, and begun to unload the clean laundry into a nearby dryer. “Excuse me,” asked a voice from the doorway, “what exactly do you think you’re doing?”


	2. Second Meeting: Twice as Nice

Arthur turned around to let into the stranger about communal etiquette, only to come face to face with the same dark haired jerk from the night before. Unable to hold his tongue Arthur said, “Well, I was trying to wash my clothes, which are covered in beer, courtesy of you by the way. But as you can see, your clothes were sitting in the machine and you were taking your sweet time coming to change them over, so I took it upon myself to put them in the dryer,” 

“First of all, you clotpole,” began the other man, “I don’t even know you, so I have no idea why you’re blaming me for your dirty laundry. Secondly, you couldn’t have waited for me to come switch my clothes myself? It couldn’t have even went off five minutes ago!”

“You can’t even remember running into me at the pub last night, spilling my beers,” replied Arthur fuming, “I’m the guy you called a prat, even though you ran into me!”

“That was you!” yelled the other man, “Well you,” he said poking Arthur in the chest, “clearly ran into me!”

Arthur looked down at the man’s finger digging into his chest then back up to his face. He had to admit, if this guy wasn’t such an ass, he would be exactly Arthur’s type, with his blue eyes, plush lips, and killer cheekbones. “Whatever, since you’re here now, would you just move your stuff?”

“Right away, _your highness_ ,” said the other man with a roll of his gorgeous eyes.He grabbed his laundry from Arthur’s arms with a huff, “I hang them to dry in my flat anyways,” and with that he turned and stomped out of the laundry room, leaving Arthur to do his laundry while feeling more annoyed than before.

It wasn’t until he was done filling the machine did he notice the detergent sitting on the floor. On a whim he picked it up, assuming he would see the other man again sooner or later.


End file.
